Rigor Mortis
by Jormungandir
Summary: Jack investigates some serious sudden lack of belief only to stumble upon someone he thought he'd never see again. Fear will recognize fear, and as such, Pitch knows Jack's. M, Slash, could be interpreted as minor dub-con. PitchxJack, One-shot


_**Rigor Mortis**_

Alright, this is just a short, written for my BFF (which also happens to be a Journey into Mystery reference, btw) I really like RotG, I do, but I have no clue how the fandom is, as I haven't been dallying in it for very long now.

This is rated M for a reason and will have minor dub-con (dubious consent) so if that's not your sort of thing then I really suggest to hit the back button (or that shiny red x, whichever you prefer)

Sadly I write one-shot smut with plot, I'm sorry in advance.

**Summary;**

Jack investigates some serious sudden lack of belief only to stumble upon someone he thought he'd never see again. Fear will recognize fear, and as such, Pitch knows Jack's.

ooOOoo

"Jack, boy, listen up!" North's thundering voice interrupted Jack's train of thoughts as he motioned the frost spirit to him. He had been living in North's palace ever since _the incident _and was thankful for the company of the jolly man, his yetis (Even Phil was kinda cool if you got to know him!) and the bizarre elves who basically did nothing useful, ever.

"What's up, old man?" Jack asked.

"I'm not old!" North said. "I'm in the prime of my life!" grinning he hit the back of Jack, which felt more like being attacked by a mountain.

"Yeah well, I'm no boy. Sometimes you forget I've been around for a while." Jack retorted.

"Ha!" North looked down on Jack. "Not as long as we have, so you're still a pup!"

"Yeah yeah, now… what did you want to tell me? Surely not that I'm still a kid?" Jack asked.

"Ah, no. You see, this area in Southern Europe, I think it's Sicily. Just now all the lights dimmed and they stayed that way until just now they started to constantly blink. At first I thought my globe must be broken but… just to be sure, it would be nice if someone would go and check if the children are ok, you understand?" Jack did understand. Last time lights were turning off,… well let's just say that was a bad thing to happen.

"I see, and since I'm faster than you guys you want me to go and check?" Jack grinned.

"No, because we're busy and you're doing nothing." North replied, smiling.

"Busy? You were having an iceskating race with your elves just now, and the other day, you were…" Jack looked up to see North's face. The smile had disappeared and he looked tired and old. He was worried.

"Yeah I guess I don't have anything better to do. Besides, Europe is in for a little extra snow anyway, since I went easy on them in December." Jack ran to the nearest window, summoned the wind and let it take him to Europe.

Behind North smiled. "Good luck Jack!"

ooOOoo

He had hid himself long enough. Enough was enough. The Fearlings inside him had been tugging at the remnants of his heart all the time he had done nothing. They grew restless. He had waited centuries before, but he was not going to do that now. Oh no. He knew his enemies now. He shielded himself from the Man in the Moon. Tonight there was no moon, and as such, no one to see through his dark plan. He would not underestimate the Guardians either.

He would lure the Guardians out; strike them one by one, when they were alone, as their strength laid in their teamwork. Surely the Man in the Moon would pick new Guardians, maybe they'd defeat him, but… that was the way the universe worked. Dark and Light's constant struggle for control. And lately Light has been ruling far too long and Pitch was the only one who could and would balance it.

And if he got to see Jack Frost along the way, maybe persuade him to join Pitch instead of the Guardians, instead of having to destroy him to gain that balance, then all the better.

He smirked. He wasn't sure if it were the Fearlings that were attracted to a heart so pure, or his own cravings that pulled him to the cold boy, but did it really matter?

ooOOoo

Jack landed with a soft thud on the roof of the Sicilian house. Nothing seemed amiss.

He hovered in front of one of the windows, noticing a child squirming in her bed. Nightmares!

That on itself wasn't bad. Kids have had nightmares since forever, just not every night. He would have to check the other kids to see if they all suffered from nightmares.

As he hopped from window to window he noticed they all did. They were all screaming in their sleep, some even woke up and were sobbing in their beds. He'd make it snow in their rooms to cheer them up a bit and hoped somewhere across the world on North's Globe, lights were turning back on. He'd make sure Sandy would come by tomorrow night to make sure these kids would get an extra nice dream to make up for tonight.

As he traveled from window to window he didn't notice a shadow following him.

When he finished checking up the last kid (and if possible, cheering them up) he went to the town's church and landed on its roof to think a little on what he had seen. Surely, there must be an explanation to this? He had seen Pitch being dragged away by his own Nightmares, he wasn't even sure if Pitch was still alive, still around to hand out nightmares to begin with. If he was, he must be hiding from his own nightmares and Guardians alike. Not to mention, the Man in the Moon would tell them if he was up to something. But there was no moon, and suddenly Jack realizes how dark it is. Without a moon, in such a rural village as this with few streetlights, it was pitch… black… He shudders, not noticing a shadow snaking its way to his feet. He was about to stand up and fly back to North's palace as it suddenly wrapped itself around his feet and pulled him off the roof onto the ground.

He landed with a loud thud, thanking his immortality as he would've surely died if he had been mortal. He looked around confused and wary as he rubbed his back and grabbed his staff.

"Ah Jack… I already thought tonight was colder than usual." A smooth voice laced with a British accent… That could only be one.

Jack feverously looks around him as he tries to find the source of it. He almost jumps in the air as Pitch appears from out of a big family grave's shadow in front of him.

"I was wondering who would be first to come to such an alarming rate of disbelievers." He said as he stepped towards Jack. "And I find myself you, Jack! What a nice surprise!" He drawls out the last sentence.

"A nice surprise?" Jack asked. "You won't find it so nice when I'm through with you!"

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Pitch said in mock fear. "You misunderstand, Jack. I won't fear you. I can't fear you. I can't fear anything."

"Really?" And Jack is truly intrigued. "You seemed pretty distressed and afraid when those Nightmares charged for you."

Pitch's face contorts as he's reminded of the painful experience of his mares biting and kicking him, dragging him back to his lair. "Once in a lifetime thing, I… fear…" he grins. "But now you're here, we must discuss business."

"What? You planned for me to come here? What if one of the others had come, what if we ALL had come?" Jack asked.

"I would've simply dealt with one of you, just like I will deal with you, but differently, and if it had been all of you… well… let's just say I won't underestimate you again." Pitch sighed as he walked to Jack stopping so close to him, Jack's sure his breath, visible in the cold air, reaches for him. "Remember what I proposed before? You can still join me, young Guardian. I hold no grudges against you. I maltreated you, you lashed back. I understand that, I respect that." He grins. "I know all about being treated like dirt by the people you thought would treat you with understanding."

That confused Jack, because, yes, that sounded more like pain then anger. What had happened to Pitch that made him so… so evil? It didn't matter right now, he had to focus. But that was really hard to do, with Pitch so close to him.

"Jack. Is that fear I smell on you? You hide it so well!" Pitch said looking up with a spark in his eye. "It suits you, you know, let me see what you fear." And Pitch's hands moved forward, clinging onto Jack's shoulders before he could move back. Jack's eyes open in fear as he tries to struggle away from Pitch. No. Not Pitch, let anyone but Pitch find out about this. He would not be able to bear the shame if Pitch did find out.

"Ow come one, Jackie-Jack, surely you have nothing to fear of little ol' m…" Pitch's breathe hitches as he finally sees what Jack's biggest fear is. It was the fear of being rejected. That alone of course would make sense, as Jack had been invisible to most sentient beings his whole life up till two or three months ago, but this was deeper. Jack was afraid he'd be rejected by the Guardians. Besides several obvious reasons like they may think he's too young, or because he's too unskilled, there was one big reason he'd fear they'd cast him out for. He was attracted to men. Oh Jack loved the attention Tooth gave him, sure, but he only saw her as some sort of sister at the end of the day. But what made things even more interesting. Jack was attracted to Pitch.

He retracted his hands in shock. He'd say it was disgust, but that would be lying. Truth was, there was a reason he would like to spare Jack if possible in his grand plan of mayhem. "That… would be a shocker for Tooth…" He eventually mutters, after what seemed ages of silence to the both of them.

Jack steps backwards, his head down.

"Yes, mock me. It's not like I chose it!" He yells to the ground.

"Little Jack, has a crush… on me?" Pitch was still a bit dazed by this revelation. This also changed his plan entirely. To what he wasn't sure yet and he growls. "You do this on purpose, you trick me, fooling me. No one could think of me like that. NO ONE! You try and ruin my carefully planned schemes with this? It's not working I tell you!" But it was. Jack looks up confused now.

"You think I did choose this? I decided to have a crush on you, out of spite of you?" Jack asked, bewildered. "Ever since you had been dragged off, I was worried. I wanted to come after you, to see if you were ok. You had been wrong, you deserved some sort of punishment, yes, but not that. Everyone deserves a second chance!" He had walked to Pitch now, pounding on his chest with his fist with every word. "Even you!" He stilled his hand mid-air, as if suddenly realizing what he had been doing. Pitch had let him lash out at him as he was simply to dumbstruck with the words pouring out of Jack's mouth.

Something moved in his chest and he wasn't sure what it was. He had never felt this before. Not since the Fearlings had gotten to him. He suddenly grabbed Jack's wrists and slammed the tiny frame against the church's wall. Before Jack could retaliate he pressed his mouth against Jack's, kissing him roughly. Blue orbs of confusion looked at him before the owner returned the kiss, gently at first, but soon enough with the same vigor as Pitch.

Truly, Pitch had never felt this way, and he felt the Fearlings inside of him stuggle against it. This was weird, after hundreds and hundreds of years, they would fear Jack, a young spirit, a novice Guardian, could undo… undo what? Frustrated he let go of Jack's lips and growled. He was so close to remembering something. So close. And it was because of Jack that he could.

"I… eh… I…'m sorry?" Jack said, looking at him with those innocent eyes of him. Truly, Pitch could drown in them if he wanted to.

"Be silent, Jack, I don't know… I'm not sure what to do." Pitch sounded confused for the first time he had met him. "I'll leave you be, goodbye!" And Pitch disappeared in the shadows.

"No! Wait!" Jack yelled, to no avail.

ooOOoo

When Jack returned to North's palace, Pitch's lips still burning on his lips he yelped when North's hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. "So, tiny Guardian, what was wrong? All the lights went back up, so I assume it was a glitch?"

Before he realized it, Jack was nodding. "Yeah nothing wrong, not sure what that was about."

He lied, he lied to one of his best friends. 'The same one who would move you aside if you'd tell him' he mind venomously offered. He couldn't chance it. But Pitch let him go, so he could let him go, right?

"Let's celebrate then!" North said with his booming voice.

"If by celebrate you mean a dance with the Yetis, then thanks, but no thanks. In fact, I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed for a while." And he moved to the room North had designated for him, after the battle with Pitch.

Pitch.

Argh, the notorious Boogeyman had been on his mind the entire flight back to the palace. The kiss had been… a surprise. An unwelcome one. Or that's what he had been trying to convince himself of.

He lets himself drop on the bed, arms and legs stretched, groaning in frustration.

"Seriously, Jack, you've lived for centuries, seen countless of people in love and still you act like a lovesick puppy, confused and torn!" he muttered to himself.

But no matter how much he had on his mind, he was tired, it had been a long evening and travel made him weary, so eventually he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He didn't notice the black sand emerging from under his bed, trailing the bedpost and his sheet, crumpled underneath him upwards, circling his legs upwards.

Because Pitch was determined to see Jack. Because Pitch traveled shadows, he was quicker. He didn't need to focus on traveling so he had been thinking in the shadows. And he knew now.

He knew he wanted Jack more than he ever did. He knew that there was something he needed to remember and that Jack may be the key to unlock those memories. So when the lithe frame of the frost spirit tumbled on the bed he resided under, waiting for him, he was just going to get what he wanted.

The black sand traveled further upwards and moved under Jack's hoodie. Pitch delighted in how the cold chest was as real to his touch as if it had been his own hands. Jack in turn moaned in his sleep as the sand graced past his nipples to his wrists. He awoke with a start though, as the sand suddenly and roughly moved his hands above his head, to the bedpost, binding them there.

"Wha-what?" He asked wondering what was going on. When he saw the black sand traveling his body and binding his hands he knew it could only be Pitch. "Pitch?!" he looked for the amber eyes, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"You didn't think I'd let you off so easily, did you?" A voice came from under his bed. It sounded muffled, sad even.

"How did you get past the Yetis?" Jack asked. "Nevermind, why did you come here in the first place! I didn't tell North, if that's what you're afraid of!"

"I told you, I fear nothing!" Pitch hissed, the shadow cast by his bed suddenly grew to the wall, until it had the silhouette of Pitch and the man stepped out of it.

"Then what is this?" Jack asked, motioning towards his hands with his head. "Come to finish me off after all?"

Pitch grinned "Depends on your definition of finishing you off." He walks to the bed, hovering over Jack. "You see, we started _something _and we didn't finish." He sits down on the bed, next to Jack.

Jack's face turns red and he stammers. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, but why don't I show you." And he leans down, kissing Jack. Gently this time. His right hand grabs for white hair, while his left roams Jack's pale chest underneath his hoodie. Resting his hand on sensitive flesh, Jack moans and Pitch takes this opportunity to slither his tongue in. It's not that they need air, but eventually they both release each other to breathe and Pitch looks down. Jack looks up, his eyes defiant. He was still on the fence about Pitch. Heck, he was still on the fence about his sexuality and here he is, totally not giving him time to think.

"Pitch, please stop, I'm not entirely sure we should be doing this." He whispers.

"Well that's too bad then, because I think we should." Pitch says, smirking. Black sand travels to the hem of Jack's hoodie and together with the help of Pitch's hand it moves up over his head, resting on Jack's hands, as they were still tied firmly against the bed. Pitch kisses Jack's lips softly, moving from his lips to his ears, neck and collarbone, to gently nip at them, earning moans from Jack's lips.

"Are you still unsure?" he asks the younger spirit.

"Would you stop if I was?" Jack asks. Good, there was still a fight in him.

"No, but it would make things easier." Pitch purred, his breath tickling Jack's skin. While they were bickering he let his sand trail down Jack's chest, followed by his hand. Pitch looked up from where he was softly biting Jack's perk nipple to see those blue orbs open in shock as his sand had gone under his belt and trousers, reaching their goal as they circled around Jack's erection. "See, I'm quite convinced you're sure you want this." He says as he rubs over the bulge in Jack's pants.

Jack gasps before silently nodding. "Just not… not so fast." He whispers, Pitch can barely hear him.

"Why? What do you have to fear?" Pitch asks. "You're attracted to me, I'm attracted to you, what could you possibly…" the he realizes. "Oh"

Jack blushes underneath him. Well we've all been virgins at some point. Pitch became what he was after the deed… he thinks, he's not sure. Damnit. But Jack had died, and reborn, as a teenager, he may have been sixteen at the time. He chose not to linger on the fact he had been so close to remembering something and focus on the fact that Jack was underneath him, squirming not in fear but pure lust. As his sand was still doing their job, Jack was bucking his hips against his hand, which has been resting there this whole time. It certainly stirred something inside of him.

He placed his knees on either side of Jack, effectively hovering above him entirely. He then released Jack's hands as he moved the hoodie over his arms entirely and threw the offending item in a corner of the room. When he wanted to return his attention back to more southern parts of Jack, Jack's hands stopped his.

"Now what?" he asked, annoyed.

"Let me… let me help you." Jack told him and his hands let go of his wrists. They then proceeded to Pitch's robe and Pitch's breath hitched in his throat as the younger spirit slowly pulled the robe of his slender shoulders until they were no longer on him. Leaving Pitch in only his tight trousers, hugging his frame in all the right places, Jack admired him. His colder-than-average hands then roamed Pitch's chest, which was a new but welcome sensation to the Boogeyman.

Jack's lust did nothing to dampen his own and he dipped down kissing the pale cold lips again.

He moves his hand to continue what he had wanted to do before Jack had interrupted him. His hands wrestled with the belt and then buttons, before releasing Jack's arousal. A little moan escapes Jack's lips as the sensitive flesh now got the full attention of Pitch's skillful hands. The sand moves away, the Boogeyman preferring to do this with his own hand instead of the sand; to see the boy come unhinged underneath him by his own hands.

Jack writhed, moaning and gasping, all the while his hands trying to get a hold on Pitch's torso. At one point he grabs the back of his neck, pulling Pitch in for another kiss, effectively silencing his own moans. A passionate kiss and some more pulling, rubbing and tugging later, Jack reaches his peak, spilling his orgasm over the both of them.

"Ah." He sighed, a glaze over his pupils as he looks up to Pitch with something Pitch had never seen before. Was this love? It seemed to be. And that made him undone. He couldn't stop himself as he got rid of Jack's trousers entirely, savagely tugging at the fabric until he got it off. Jack knew what he wanted and returned the favor on his trousers. Both naked, Pitch lying next to jack, still hovering above him, they marveled over each other, appreciating each other's beauty. Kissing, nibbling and biting, Pitch used his sand to raise Jack's legs while his hand sneaks under, caressing the pale and perfect buttocks one at a time before snaking his hand towards Jack's entrance. Jack gasped at the touch, earning a chuckle from Pitch.

"Still unsure?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Pitch grinned, but not for long as Jack's hand suddenly circled around his manhood and started to move up and down his shaft.

"Th-that should do it." He admitted his defeat, allowing Jack to win this battle, but he would not let him win the war. He pressed further on Jack's entrance, slipping in one digit, which had Jack buck his back, pressing himself against Pitch, his arm awkwardly pressed between them. As he slipped his finger in and out, every once and while slipping over some of the boy's cum still covering their chests to use as lubricant, he picks up a pace. He crooks his finger as Jack grasps him a little bit too tight, accidentally hitting a spot inside Jack that makes Jack see stars. A loud moan escapes the boy.

He stores that knowledge for later as he enters a second digit and starts to stretch the tight entrance. All the while he tries to keep sane as Jack is working his beginner's luck on his own erection.

"Now now Jack, take it easy. As much as I enjoy your handiwork, we don't want me to.. finish too soon, do we?" Jack looks up confused. So Pitch resolves to showing him by removing his hand from pleasuring Jack to raise both his legs, which makes Jack throw his arms out to keep in balance on the bed. Lining up his released manhood to Jack's entrance, he lowers himself between Jack's legs to press a kiss to Jack's lips.

"This may hurt a little…" he whispers lovingly to the younger spirit, as he presses himself forward, making Jack wince. "..or a lot. I wouldn't know." But despite the sarcastic comment, he's careful not to hurt him any more than necessary. Inching himself in, he rests once he fills Jack up to the hilt, allowing the boy, no man, to get used to him inside of him. When the boy nods, gasping and panting, he slowly pulls back, and back in, steadily making a pace Jack can handle. Soon the small whimpers of pain are traded for whimpers of pleasure and they both moan and gasp as the sound of flesh against flesh fills the room. Something grows inside of Pitch, a feeling he remembers is his own climax. His own peak is building and building and he looks down, at Jack, and sees the boy whimper and panting, needing this just as much as he needs it. And the he opens his eyes to look at Pitch, and Pitch drowns again in those honest and innocent blue orbs.

"I-I think I love you…" Jack whispers.

And then Pitch realizes something. He loves Jack as well, with all he has, he does and he tells Jack so. No sarcasm could be traced in his voice. And as they both close their eyes again, maintaining their pace till Pitch finally reaches his orgasm and fills Jack some more, neither of them notices the black that oozes out of Pitch, scurrying into the shadow underneath Jack's bed.

They both pant, and Pitch grabs at his chest with one of his hands, his eyes wide in panic.

"Are you alright, Pitch?" Jack asks, looking up worried.

And he knows he is, for the first time in centuries. Finally he's alright, he's free. This young man, this loveable creature, the first person he dared giving himself to, fully, freed him of the Fearlings. He remembers now. He remembers everything. How they had tricked him, believing his daughter was in danger, how they had consumed his heart. The pain he felt now was his heart returning to him, feeling once again.

"I'm more than alright, Jack. I'll never be better than this!" he dipped forward placing a kiss on Jack's forehead. "And the name's Kozmotis. Kozmotis Pitchiner."

A/N

Alright, so ehm… yeah, longest one-shot I've ever written, sorry if it's crappy, please remember English is not my first language and I'm confined to the spellcheck Word offers. Please let me know what you guys thought of it. Reviews are highly appreciated. Criticism is as welcome as praise, as long as they're to help me to get better at writing. (meaning; constructive)


End file.
